The present invention concerns the field of laundry washing techniques.
In particular, the present invention relates to a treating agents dispenser in a laundry washing machine.
Nowadays the use of laundry washing machines, both “simple” laundry washing machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can only wash and rinse laundry) and laundry washing-drying machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can also dry laundry), is widespread.
In the present description the term “laundry washing machine” will refer to both simple laundry washing machines and laundry washing-drying machines.
Laundry washing machines generally comprise an external casing, or cabinet, provided with a washing tub which contains a rotatable perforated drum where the laundry is placed. A loading/unloading door ensures access to the drum.
Laundry washing machines typically comprise a water supply unit and a products supply unit, or dispenser, for the introduction of water and treating agents (i.e. detergent, softener, rinse conditioner, etc.) into the tub. The treating agents dispenser is advantageously connected to a water source (water main).
Known treating agents dispensers comprise one or more compartments having bottom and side walls adapted to be filled with at least one treating agent and one or more respective water conveying lines for conveying water to the compartments.
Water conveying lines are typically realized in a water distributor placed above the compartments. The water distributor is opportunely shaped to define ducts provided with apertures allowing water coming from the water main to fall down in the underlying compartments.
A drawback posed by the treating agents dispensers of the known art and/or the laundry washing machines having such dispenser lies in that residues of treating agent, especially powder treating agent, often stick to compartment walls, more often at the side walls of the compartment. Residues of treating agent may accumulate and may form a sticky, gelatinous mass, which will ultimately adhere to the walls of the compartment.
Another drawback posed by the treating agents dispensers of the known art is that the accumulation of treating agent may favour the proliferation of bacteria, which may then worsen the hygienic conditions and may cause bad smells.
The object of the present invention is therefore to overcome the drawbacks posed by the known technique.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a laundry washing machine that makes it possible to reduce or prevent residues of treating agent from adhering on the walls of compartments of the treating agents dispensers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a laundry washing machine that makes it possible to reduce proliferation of bacteria therefore improving hygienic conditions.